Malyk (demipower)
| aspects = | status = | primordial = | pantheon = Dark Seldarine | home = | formerhomes = | minions = | gender = Masculine | died = | race = Drow lich | sex = Male | mortalhomes = | apotheosis = 1358 DR | power5e = | alignment5e = Chaotic evil | symbol5e = A flame in a tear or a multihued vortex | homeplane5e = | realm5e = | serves5e = | servedby5e = | portfolio5e = Chaos, rebellion, wild magic | domains5e = Tempest, Trickery | worshipers5e = | cleric alignments5e = | channel divinity5e = Destructive wrath Invoke duplicity Cloak of shadows | holy days5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = | power4e = | alignment4e = | symbol4e = | dominion4e = | realm4e = | serves4e = | servedby4e = | sphere4e = | domains4e = | worshipers4e = | cleric alignments4e = | channel divinity4e = | holy days4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | power3e = | alignment3e = | symbol3e = | homeplane3e = | realm3e = | serves3e = | servedby3e = | portfolio3e = | domains3e = | worshipers3e = | cleric alignments3e = | favored weapon3e = | holy days3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | power2e = Demipower | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | symbol2e = Multihued vortex | homeplane2e = Pandemonium | realm2e = | serves2e = | servedby2e = | portfolio2e = Wild magic, evil magic, rebellion | spheres2e = | worshipers2e = Drow, derro, alhoon wild mages | cleric alignments2e = | holy days2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | power1e = | alignment1e = | symbol1e = | homeplane1e = | realm1e = | serves1e = | servedby1e = | portfolio1e = | worshipers1e = | cleric alignments1e = | holy days1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | animals = | plants = | monsters = | minerals = | colors = | misc manifestations = | manifestation refs = }} Malyk was an aspect of Talos created in the wake of the Time of Troubles to take advantage of areas of wild magic, created after Mystra's death at the hands of Helm. Due to the nature of his followers though, these were usually restricted to areas in the Underdark. Activities Worshipers Malyk had no priests per se, instead he granted a few divine spells to the wild mages who followed him. Most of his worshipers were drawn from young drow spellcasters who had been experimenting with wild magic. Though wild mages of other races did take up his cause, the vast majority were beings usually found in the Underdark. Though his cult was mysterious and mostly unknown they were believed to be working towards the destabilization of Lolth-controlled settlements. Malyk's worshipers were also thought to have gained control of the powerful artifact known as the Guardian's Tear. They tried to use it to overthrow the Conclave of Sshamath who had branded wild mages as terrorists. Male drow and even some females drow of low positions made sacrifices in secret to attracts Malyk's attention. Servants Malyk could call upon the services of numerous wizshades, incorporeal creatures created when a spellcaster was caught in their own magical backlash. Relationships Lolth obviously resented drow mages being drawn away from her service and, knowing that many harbored rebellious thoughts anyway, decided to grant those living in Menzoberranzan new and powerful arcane spells in an attempt to keep them loyal. History Malyk was a drow lich of increasing power who lived in the Underdark beneath the Dalelands. During the Time of Troubles―after Mystra's death but before Midnight's apotheosis―he came across a powerful area of wild magic beneath Castle Crag. Somehow, he managed to steal a part of Mystra's divine essence from the zone. Tempus, upon learning of Malyk's actions descended into the Underdark and destroyed the lich, hoping to take some of Mystra's power for himself. Unfortunately for him it seems Ao decided to grant Talos that power instead. Though no one save the new Mystra would ever know that was the case. The Second Sundering Malyk managed to return to life during the event known as the Second Sundering. After this event, it seems that Malyk got free from the service to Talos, becoming an independent deity. Rumors & Legends Interpretations of legends suggested that Malyk and Zinzerena were either lovers or siblings. Appendix References Connections Category:Demipowers Category:Drow Category:Liches Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of the Dalelands Category:Aspects Category:Tempest domain deities Category:Trickery domain deities Category:Inhabitants of Pandemonium Category:Inhabitants of the Outer Planes Category:Inhabitants of the Great Wheel planes Category:Inhabitants of masculine gender